


Hesitate

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-31
Updated: 2001-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It takes time. It just takes a little time.





	Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Hesitate

## Hesitate

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I think I can, I think I can . . . Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: Eighth in the Getting what you want, getting what you need series. (8/9)

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Out of reach 

* * *

Incubus, "Drive"   
And I can't help but ask myself   
how much I let the fear take the wheel and steer. It's driven me before,   
and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal. But lately I am beginning to find   
that I should be the one behind the wheel 

* * *

Ren understood. He understood that Ray didn't always feel like coming down to the consulate to see him. He understood that Ray couldn't call him Renny. He understood that he would need to take things slow. Very slow. Glacially slow. 

And it was okay by Renfield Turnbull, because he understood. 

He knew, unlike Fraser who'd never asked, that ignoring a problem didn't make it go away. He knew that he was nice, polite, and, most importantly, safe. He knew he was "safe." 

And it was okay by Renfield Turnbull, because he understood. 

Inspector Thatcher had never given him a chance. Benton Fraser had never given him a chance. For all the vaunted praises of Canadians, the only person in Chicago who'd given him a chance was a cranky, wounded American. 

Turnbull had always been a bit peculiar, wherever he was stationed. The peculiarities of life were rather endearing, he felt. He could wait. He could wait until Ray knew that it wasn't a crime to fall in love again. 

He could wait. It would be worth it. 

* * *

End Hesitate by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
